Light source combined with camera is developing gradually in the glass industry at present to measure comprehensive geometrical parameters of glass for the purpose of monitoring the production process, such as the disclosed patent of method and equipment for monitoring safe glass production and controlled processing process in which high intensity light source is used to irradiate surface of glass to be detected, and relevant data is analyzed based on the signals of intensity of reflective light received by camera. The method is characterized by three disadvantages: the first is that light received by camera is specular reflection light, which means that what the camera finally obtains is the signal of intensity of light, based on which the data from analysis deviates significantly from the actual parameters of glass; the second is that the equipment is susceptible to external natural light and background colors when it is used, resulting in inaccurate data in measurement; the third is that the equipment or method has special requirements on incident angle of light or angle of the detection surface when it is adopted, and the data obtained from measurement has large errors when the angles deviate.